sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Farfetch'd
Farfetch'd (ファーフェッチド, Fāfecchito) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Wild Duck Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Apperance :Voice actor: Tom Wayland (both English and Japanese) Farfetch'd resemble brown, cartoon-like Mallard ducks, but Farfetch'd is always brown regardless of gender. It has a large head in proportion to its body, it has a yellow beak, and it bears a black plumage on its forehead that resembles eyebrows. Its wings as big as its body which appear to be prehensile enough to work like hands, and it always holds a leek in one of these wings. It also has yellow legs with webbed feet. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 33.1 lbs. Gallery Special abilities Its wings are a bit more versatile than most birds' as their feathers can be used as "fingers," allowing it to carry a leek, or spring onion. The leeks they carry can be used as a weapon, allowing them to use moves like Night Slash, Poison Jab, Fury Cutter, and Leaf Blade. Behavior Farfetch'd are always seen carrying a leek stalk, or spring onion. They carry it in their wings, sometimes choosing to hold it in their beaks instead and holding it in their feet when flying. Farfetch'd cannot live without their stick for unknown reasons, and will defend their stick with their life. The stick is also known to be used as nesting material and as a weapon. In case of an emergency situation where the Farfetch'd is starving, it will eat its own stick and hurry off to find a new one. They are known to be picky in the kinds of sticks they accept. Farfetch'd have been known to fight each other over one 'good' stalk. Habitat Farfetch'd are found in grasslands, but it always has to be near water. Farfetch'd are also very good swimmers and are often found swimming in ponds. Farfetch'd are quite rare and are normally caught in Johto, although have been sighted in Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova. Diet Farfetch'd are an herbivorous species, usually eating weeds and water plants. Major appearances Farfetch'd made its first appearance in So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd under the ownership of Keith. A Farfetch'd appeared in A Farfetch'd Tale under the ownership of Sylvester, a Trainer who was trying to learn to make Charcoal by using Farfetch'd's Cut attack. Other Minor appearances In A Way Off, Day Off, Farfetch'd lived on a deserted island which is the home of many different fruit trees. A Farfetch'd was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. In Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl, multiple Farfetch'd appear when Crystal whistles. A Farfetch'd appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. In Smells Like Team Spirit, a Farfetch'd was used by Brock's battle partner Holly against Ash and Paul. Multiple Farfetch'd made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Wilkinson used a Farfetch'd in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Farfetch'd appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. Pokédex entry Farfetch'd, Wild Duck Pokémon. Using the green leek or onion that it holds like a sword, Farfetch'd can slice through a variety of objects, which it also uses to build its nest. However, this Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Non-Evolution Pokemon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon